heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Suspended
Suspended is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary After receiving a D+ on a test, Harold decides that he hates school so much that he wishes that he never had to go to it again. When he sees Wolfgang causing trouble in the halls with the fire extinguisher, which results in his suspension by Principal Wartz, Harold concocts a plan to be get himself suspended. After initially failing by spraying Principal Wartz with the fire extinguisher, as Wolfgang emptied it, Harold calls Principal Wartz a "stupid dork", and Principal Wartz suspends him for a week. As Harold and Arnold are walking home from school, Harold tells Arnold how being suspended is one of the best things that have ever happened to him, but Arnold tells him that it isn't supposed to be fun, though Harold disagrees with him as he gets to stay out of school for a week, much to his enjoyment. When Harold arrives home, he decides to wait for his parents to leave before enjoying the house for himself, only to find that all the junk food is gone, and he trys to jump on the bed and accidently breaks the ceiling with his head, and when he turns on the TV before he can watch good television such as cartoons, movies, and talk shows that throw the chairs around, the only thing on all channels is news coverage of an economic summit in Kyoto, Japan, which Harold finds very boring, so he decides to go shoot baskets out in the basketball court, but when he can't score a hit in the basket, he finally understands the true misery of his punishment and decides to return to school. He attempts to climb up to the window of Mr. Simmon's classroom but falls and ends up being caught by Principal Wartz, who extends his suspension for another week. With that, Harold devises several botched attempts to get back to school such as disguising himself as a pizza man, and digging a hole to get himself back to school, but he continuously fails and gets caught by Principal Wartz each time, who extends his suspension even further. During another attempt to return by using a giant slingshot to launch himself into school, Arnold comes to see him and informs Harold that his idea will never work and that school is already out, but when Principal Wartz sees them, he extends Harold's suspension by yet another week, and suspends Arnold for two days after he persists in asking Wartz why he won't forgive Harold. The two boys then go to the library to look up the school constitution and confront Principal Wartz with 40 pages of an suspension appeal, but are informed by him that the copy of the school constitution they have is outdated by 44 years (Adjusted to 57 years as of 2013). With all hope seemingly lost, Harold breaks down and resorts to begging Principal Wartz for mercy, saying that he can't take anymore suspension and that he will do whatever he wants and won't call him anymore names. Principal Wartz, seeing the repentance in Harold's face and voice, decides to lift his suspension and let him and Arnold go back to class. He is then assaulted by Wolfgang with the fire extinguisher and when Principal Wartz gives chase, he falls in Harold's hole and yells out for him, closing the episode. See also *Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes